Tremble
by Vanya-Atma
Summary: AU. Sakura's Mother has fallen ill forcing her to take a night job she had never wanted but there was only two ways to make money in America with the corrupt government now. One was taking off your clothes, the other killing.


**AN:**_ R&R if you want more. Enjoy._ **Disclaimer:** _I do not own Naruto. AU Naruto, Sakura is 18 and age everyone ells accordingly please. M for Language and Sexual. Don't Like don't read._

* * *

**Tremble**

_Chapter One - The Problems In Your Own Head_

* * *

_My father once told me that the most important thing in life was being true to yourself, that you should never let someone undermine you or make you feel as though you are not worth anything._

* * *

I could feel their gazes on me as if a rotting hand traveled across my skin, I wanted to tremble and so I did though no one would ever know it was from repulsion. The music blared from the speakers in the ceiling, drumming out a succulent beat that had my legs splaying open and back arching as my arms reached behind my head to the floor. They thought I did this for them, each man who sat in the dark, smoky room, my fingers grazed the cold glass of the stage and musculin appreciation followed. I stayed in that position for a heart beat, bent over backwards with my eyes closed.

I didn't do this for them, _I did it for me._ The mantra raced through my head as I sprang back up to stand, hands sliding over slightly sweaty skin. My mind went blank for the next part, drifting away on the tides of a beach somewhere far off as my fingers deftly and maddeningly undid the hook of my bra to bare more then I had ever wanted to.

* * *

"I hate you." A cold voice says from behind a locker door and then Ino slams it shut with a glare upon her fine features.

"What?" My green eyes were wide and long blue wig only half way off. I was in the girls changing room, my set having been finished for the night, Ino would be on next and she was already fully dressed or as much as any of us were, with a matching set of powder purple laungeraie that left little to the imagination not that there would be any needed when she was done; Black fishnets with six inch dagger heels finished her attire.

"This was delivered for you." Without so much ceremony she through an envelope at me, it bulged with something as it hit my bare stomach and then fell to the floor with a heavy thump.

"Wait Ino, what are you talking about?" I try to ask, but she is already gone, bleach blonde hair the last to exit the room. I wanted to follow her, before my set we had been fine, she'd given me a kiss and wished me luck as we did every time one of us stepped onto the stage. My eyes dropped to the letter, it's ivory color stark against the brown tiles. Something about the envelope had set Ino off. Letting the wig fall the the floor I bend and then pick the letter up. It is surprisingly light in my hands for how big it is.

Turning it to the front golden script in a fancy design greets me.

_ENVY_

The one word is the only on the crisp paper._ My stripper name._

* * *

The night was thick and clogged with pollution from a million different beating hearts. I suppose that at one time Boston had been beautiful, a paradise people sought salvation in; but now it even took the moon effort to see the hope within our souls. I'd staid until Ino had been done with her set, but she had wanted nothing to do with me and I'd left with a turmoil of emotions running through me.

Huddled into the long coat I wore to protect myself from the cold breath of a fall night I wondered down the sidewalk making sure to avoid the trash that littered the cracked pavement. The still unopened envelop sat heavily my coat pocket seemingly to weigh me down with each step. No matter how hard I tried the only thing that I could remember of my fathers features was his deep sea green eyes. Not surprisingly since he had passed before my sixth birthday but still, I felt as though I should be able to remember more, _and even those eyes were fading, the black to grey_.

"God damn! Don't bleed on me Omen! I don't wanna get whatever nasty shit you have." A distinctively male voice exclaims, rolling from a group of four who I should have noticed walking my way before now but my thoughts had been too strong. I knew that voice, _could never forget it_.

I found myself almost tripping over my own feet, Sasuke Uchiha was headed strait for me. _How long has it been since I last saw those deep dark eyes? Since he left me standing on the sidewalk in the pouring rain with hot tears spilling down my cheeks?_

Wide eyed, I didn't understand why my heart beat the way it did or why the nerve endings along the back of my spine prickled till I felt like I couldn't breath. I'd stopped walking and I knew the group had spotted me for one of them with long blonde hair separated and loped in a long legged gate for where I stood.

"Hey! Hey Lady!" The words were slurred slightly but I would recognize that tone just as well as Sasuke's. _Naruto..._ I found my fists clenching as he neared, his hair longer than I'd ever seen it but still a stark yellow orange, somethings never changed. "Do you have a napkin or something in that purse of yours?"

"Or perhaps a pad?" A deep voice called, laughing hysterically, and thankfully I didn't know his.

Naruto was breathing heavily but that was most likely due to the alcohol running through his veins more than covering the short distance between us. He looked good, like he was taking care of himself, though his shirt was still lacking the taste that he never had with it's bright neon yellow coloration._ He's not your responsibility anymore, remember that._

Taller, _he was taller too._

"Uhh?" He questions and I realize I had just bin staring at him.

"No I do not." I reply, breath finally crashing into my lungs though I keep the shock of the situation from showing outwardly. I should have been prepared to see them, I had known that the two still lived here when I'd moved back home but still, seeing them was different.

"You didn't even look!" Naruto would always be Naruto, he even made a motion to grab at my black leather purse that hung from my left arm. At the last moment though one of his friends grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Sorry about our friend, he's a little inebriated." Says the last of the group, his voice deep and resounding almost as if he smoked a pack of cigarettes a day, though no one smoked now a days, cigarettes were too expensive and happened to be illegal. I don't want to look up to see Sasuke so I don't.

But then I do and my heart twists not because it was Sasuke who I saw but because it was his brother, Itachi Uchiha. _The murderer... and there was blood on his skin..._

So many questions bog my mind down and I feel like I'm swimming with no way up. My eyes dance then, to the pale skin of Sasuke with his features that had hardened with age but still made me think of the little boy I'd fallen in love with.

* * *

AN: I expect you have questions, they will be answered if you ask though. Next chapter to come soon.


End file.
